This double-blind study will determine (1) the effect of SQ 31,000 and placebo in patients who, despite dietary intervention, have plasma low- density lipoprotein cholesterol levels above 75% for the U.S. and (2) the effect of a bile-acid binding resin )cholestyramine or colestipol) when added to the regime of patients not optimally controlled after 4 months of test drug.